When I Was Your Man
by daiele
Summary: Stella está em Nova Orleans prestes a se casar e, Mac tenta sua ultima chamada para o amor de sua vida!
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá pessoas lindas, esta foi a minha primeira fic CSI: NY, eu já havia postado em um outro site, resolvi posta-la aqui! Ela terá apenas dois capítulos! Espero que gostem! Bjoss...**_

_**x..x..x..x..x..x.x.x..x..x.x..x..x..x..x.**_

Oi, não posso atender agora deixe sua mensagem após o beep!

Beep!

– Alo? Stell, sou Mac, espero que esteja ouvindo esta mensagem, sei que você provavelmente deve esta me odiando agora e que não quer mais ouvir falar de mim, mais eu vou tentar...

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you  
All that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little

Pode ser um pouco tarde agora, mais eu quero que saiba que eu te amo muito, e desde primeira vez que eu te vi, andando lindamente por aquele corredor do laboratório, sorrindo, cheia de segurança, meu peito inchou!

When I hear your name  
And all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Nós viramos parceiros e melhores amigos, fui te conhecendo, nos conhecendo!

Você era tão alegre, e me deixava hipnotizado sorrindo feito bobo, só com aquele seu lindo sorriso o qual meu dia só começava quando eu o via.

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand

Quando nós conversávamos, ouvindo você falar de um caso e o quanto você amava o seu trabalho, seu rosto se iluminava, parecia com um anjo, e a única coisa que me vinha a cabeça era...

''Deus eu poderia facilmente me apaixonar por ela''!... Mas já era tarde, eu já me encontrava profundamente no amor com você, a verdade é que eu sempre estive.

Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing  
With another man

A noite em que eu lhe tive pela primeira vez em meus braços, foi a melhor em toda a minha vida,meu corpo era pura adrenalina, meu coração pulsava forte, rápido, eu não conseguia pensar em nada coerente, tudo que eu queria era beijar você, te abraçar tão forte, para que você nunca pudesse sair de mim...

My pride, my ego

My needs and my selfish ways

Cause the good strong woman like you

To walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up

The mess I made

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Por que você é minha vida Stella...

Too young too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand

Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance

Take you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing

With another man

é parte de mim...E sem você eu não sei ser eu!

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh I know i'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours when he has the chance

Take you to every party cause I remember

How much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

E eu quero, preciso muito de você aqui comigo...

Stell, por favor volte!

Eu te amo!

Do all the things I should've done

When I was your man.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A fic termina aqui, não me matem! Kkkkk... espero que tenham gostado! Bjoss**_

_**...xxxxx...**_

Ouço sua voz, um pouco embargada, mas com uma pequena esperança.

Eu não consigo deixar que me escape algumas lagrimas, ouvindo ele dizer estas coisas pra mim, eu consigo ouvir a sinceridade, a verdade, e principalmente o seu amor, o que eu sempre quis.

Eu só preciso de um motivo, me de um bom motivo para eu poder voltar pra você Mac, por favor... Só um motivo.

– _**Stell, por favor volte! Eu te amo!**_ – Ouço ele dizer, isso é tudo o que eu precisava ouvir, ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo. Pego o telefone rapidamente e começo a dizer.

– Eu pensei que se eu fosse embora, eu esquecesse você, que este sentimento que me sufoca tanto deixasse o meu coração, eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse deixar de te amar um pouco!

O único problema era que... Sempre que ele me beijava, eu queria que fosse você, quando ele me tocava com carinho, eu queria que fosse o seu toque, e quando ele sorria pra mim e dizia que me amava, eu queria mais que tudo que fosse você!

Eu me sentia tão bem com você ao meu lado, protegida, amada como eu nunca tinha sido em toda minha vida.

Eu queria seguir com a minha vida Mac, mas... Eu não posso, eu simplesmente não consigo deixar você, esta distancia entre nós só me fez te amar ainda mais, me fez perceber que eu não posso nunca viver sem você, eu te amo tanto, que chega a doer.

Saiba que eu te amo também, e tudo o que eu quero agora é estar com você, você é o que eu quero, é o que eu preciso, se você me esperar, eu não hesitarei em largar tudo por você, só diga que me espera Mac, e eu volto pra você!

– _**Eu sempre te esperei Stella, por dez anos, e eu sempre vou te esperar! Eu te amo!**_ – ele me diz me fazendo sorrir.

Eu também te amo Mac, sempre!


End file.
